


rhythm games after practice

by yummibear



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, bang dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear
Summary: bang dream x haikyuu fic :D they basically play the game, not an au. also, HAPPY LUCKY SMILE YAY :D
Relationships: Kagehina if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	rhythm games after practice

**Author's Note:**

> bang dream x haikyuu! ?? yes. 
> 
> also i absolutely LOVE BANG DREAM (i only play en server tho) so when hinata says his best girls or wtv its me cuz i kin him <3

the sound of squeaking shoes across the dirty gym floor echoed through his ears as it faded, signaling that practice had ended. the blinding lights above him making him even more exhausted than he already was. don't get him wrong, he has endless stamina, but sometimes, when they make practice last 4 hours straight, even the wonder duo gets tired. 

"yeesh, i'm tired as hell! i'm heading home," tanaka said, walking out of the locker room with ennoshita yawning behind him. "same here," narita said, his eye-bags prominent as he changed. daichi and suga were in an intense conversation about finals, and asahi was trying to get noya to get up from his comfortable napping position on the wooden bench. 

a few minutes passed, and mostly everyone on the karasuno team had left, except for kageyama, hinata, yamaguchi, & tsukishima. daichi had left the keys with yamaguchi, allowing them to stay for a little while to chill out. 

"what do we do now? we should've left with the others," tsukishima grumbled, already grabbing his headphones to plug into his phone. 

"WAIT!!", hinata yelled, feeling his orange hair bounce wildly across him from his scream. "what is it, hinata?", yamaguchi asked, already leaning on tsukishima's figure. 

"can we play a game together?" kageyama looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. "idiot, we just practiced for FOUR hours, and you want to have another mat-"

hinata sighed loudly. "NO! i meant a video game!!" this peaked everyone's interest, their eyes basically telling him to continue. 

"so basically, i've been obsessed with this game called BanG Dream, and it's a rhythm game on the phone. it's really fun, there are 7 bands; roselia, hello happy world, afterglow, poppin' party, pastel palettes, raise a suilen, and morfonica! please please PLEASE download it so we can play together!" 

tsukishima blinked, and smirked. "alright, shrimp. BUT, you've gotta wait for us to catch up to your 'level', or whatever."

everyone was surprised that tsukishima agreed so easily, but hinata grinned widely. "YAY! how about you guys?", he said, directing his eager amber eyes towards yamaguchi and kageyama. 

"fine...", kageyama muttered, rolling his eyes. yamaguchi grinned, his freckles seeming even more intense in the gym lights as he agreed. 

\--

"DAMN IT! I MISSED A NOTE AT THE END THIS GAME IS RIGGED," kageyama yelled, angrily looking over at hinata's screen, where he was full comboing songs left and right. 

"it's ok, it takes practice! i've played for months, so it's a given that i'm better than you."

meanwhile, yamaguchi was sticking out his tongue as he concentrated on at least clearing a free live in normal mode. "i have no idea how you even CLEAR expert mode, let alone full combo it," he said, frowning as he tried to pass.

"why won't they give me a four star tsugumi. i need her. why won't they-", tsukishima mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his horrible gacha luck.

"it's ok, stingyshima~!! it took me 6 months to get a four star aya!", hinata said, scooting to tsukishima as he showed him his account. he was rank 136, and his main band was 'endgame' to him. it had the four star aya as the leader, a 4 star rinko, a four star kaoru, a four star tae, and a four star rui. tsukishima gaped, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. 

"now that you guys know the basics, want to play a multi live together?", hinata said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. after a collective agreement, 30 minutes later (when they finally charged their phones), hinata made a private room and got everyone to join in. "ooh, kageyama-kun, i like your four star kanon card," yamaguchi said, grimacing at his own three star kanon card, since his gacha luck hadn't been the best. 

"what are your favorite bands?", hinata asked as they waited (impatiently, might i add) for tsukishima to join. "i like pastel palettes a lot, but morfonica is cool too," yamaguchi said, smiling a bit. "roselia and hello happy world are the best," kageyama said, a VERY serious look on his face. "tch, you only like hhw cuz hagumi looks like hinata," tsukishima snidely remarked, smirking at kageyama's blushing face as he rigorously denied the claim (which was true).

"tsukki! what's your favorite band?", yamaguchi said, his eyes glistening. "afterglow, of course." 

"YOU ONLY LIKE AFTERGLOW BECAUSE TSUGUMI REMINDS YOU OF YAMAGUCHI!!", hinata yelled, and there was an exchange of glances between kageyama and hinata, as a mutual thanks for calling tsukishima out. yamaguchi giggled as tsukishima's red face. 

"hey, what's YOUR favorite band, hinata?", kageyama asked, tilting his head a bit. "hmm, i like them all, considering i'm indecisive, all but afterglow because that's tsukishima's favorite!"

this received hinata a slap on the back of the head from tsukishima, laughter exploding in the room. "alright alright, let's play!"

\--

after MANY multi lives, screaming, anger, and tears, they finally finished playing bang dream. "thanks for getting us all addicted to this stupid band game, shorty," tsukishima grumbled out of stress, considering he almost attacked kageyama for receiving the four star tsugumi he had been scouting for. "that was fun! now, i'll lead our anthem," hinata said, clearing his throat. 

everyone looked at hinata in confusion at the mention of 'anthem', but they let him continue.

"HAPPY!", he yelled, jumping up. "LUCKY!", yamaguchi said, rooting a fist in the air. "smile," kageyama said, in a bland voice. "YAY~!!!", tsukishima yelled with fake enthusiasm that had them all rolling on the floor laughing (excluding tsukishima, of course).

"this has been a productive day, hhw gang," hinata whispered as they left the gym, smiles on their faces, glad to be going through this bang dream journey together.

**Author's Note:**

> if u actually read this, thanks lol  
> wishing my account on bd was endgame like hinatas :(\  
> also, if you'd like me to continue with the rest of karasuno or other hq teams, request :D


End file.
